


Never Thought I Was Hard To Love (Till You Made It Seem So Easy)

by ghostlygone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Meeting Again, Relationship Reveal, Reunions, Reveal, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygone/pseuds/ghostlygone
Summary: The Winter Soldier is attacking them, and then, suddenly, he's notOr, Natasha has a past, one that includes James, and it seems James remembers herOr, Bucky and Natasha meet again and I didn't mean for it to turn out like this
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 89





	Never Thought I Was Hard To Love (Till You Made It Seem So Easy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the rubbish fight description. I just can't write fights and I was watching the clip on mute, so I'm sorry if I missed anything.  
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Russian translated by Google Translate, I'm sorry if any of it's wrong.

He watches as Clint attacks him from behind. As Clint jumps on his back, bow already in his hands, pulling against his neck. The Soldier stumbles back, banging Clint against the car behind them before using his metal arm to toss Clint against the car opposite. Steve sees Clint fall to the ground, as the Soldier gets ready to shoot. He's just about to jump in when Clint shoots an arrow at him. It gets stuck in between the metal plates, and Clint runs off. He stops to look at it, pull it out, before rolling his shoulder and following Clint. Steve follows them, watching from the side lines and ready to jump in whenever. He knows nobody wants to say it, but they're all terrified of the man. The look in his eyes is terrifying, and the mask and arm just make him more intimidating.

Steve feels helpless as he watches Clint yell at people to get out of the way, to go to safety. He should be doing that, getting the civilians to safety. It's what Captain America does. But he stands there, waiting for his cue. He sees the Soldier raise the gun, but is too late to yell out to Clint, who is already crumpling to the ground. Clint shuffles back against the car, looking around wildly. He can't see the Soldier, but he notices when he comes out of nowhere, over the roofs of the cars, gun raised to shoot. Steve doesn't notice, but he is already running towards him, to stop him shooting his teammate. 

He feels the full force of the arm coming down on his shield, almost falls beneath it, but he keeps going, just to get kicked to the ground by a foot he didn't see coming. He brings up the shield instinctively, already ducking from the bullets. As soon as they stop for a second, he's running for the cover of the nearest car. He gets there just as the gun jams for a second, and jumps up, over the car, running towards him for the second time. The gun begins to work as he tries to get close enough to be able to punch him, and the bullets bounce harmlessly off his shield.

Then Steve manages to punch him, and suddenly he's trying to defend himself from the shower of punches raining down on him. He feels his shield being ripped out of his hands, and then tumbling backwards. Once he sees him with his shield, he grits his teeth in determination and runs straight at him. The Soldier throws his shield at him, and Steve just manages to dodge it, looking back to see it embedded in the van behind him. 

They're fighting hand to hand now, but the Soldier has the upper hand, with both the metal arm and the knife he seemed to pull out of nowhere. But then, somehow, Steve has the upper hand, managing to punch him in the face, before kicking him back into another car, that they're going to have to pay for. He knees him in the chest, before the Soldier gets the upper hand again, punching back with more power. Steve manages to throw him to the ground, before he's being choked and thrown across a car and the Soldier is punching with enough force to crack concrete. He gets up, not willing to be punched with that much power, and they're fighting again.

He's thrown into a van and the Soldier comes at him with the knife. He just manages to move his head out of the way as the knife cuts deep into the metal of the van, dragging along it as the Soldier follows his movements. He flips the Soldier over himself, grabbing his shield as the Soldier jumps to his feet. They go back to fighting, with him mostly on the offence and Steve trying his best to defend himself. He has a split second of triumph when he gets his shield against the Soldiers arm and it starts to crack, but it doesn't crack any further, so he changes his position and flips the Soldier to the ground. 

He watches as the mask the Winter Soldier wears falls onto the road, and the Soldier turns round. He's shocked, to say the least. He straightens up, losing the fighting stance, and stares at him, not believing what he's seeing.

"Bucky?" It slips out, but he doesn't understand how his best friend is here, seventy years after he was confirmed missing.

His heart breaks at the next thing said.

"Who the hell's Bucky?" It's said with so much anger, that Steve can almost believe that it's not Bucky standing opposite him, instead it's somebody else, somebody entirely new and a complete stranger. But it is, and so he gets ready to fight as Bucky holds up the gun, pointing right at Steve's chest. Steve sees Sam out the corner of his eye, ready to fly in if Bucky so much as moves a millimetre. They freeze for a second, and just before anything happens, there's a voice calling out in the silence.

"Джеймс? _James?_ " He doesn't know what she's saying, but he sees Natasha move from her hidden position and walk towards Bucky. 

"Nat! What are you doing?!" Clint calls out to her, Sam and Steve being too frozen to do anything. She waves her hand at him, brushing Clint off.

"Джеймс? Это Вы? _James? Is that you?_ " He watches her walk out, into the middle of the circle of cars they've made. Straight towards his old, now crazy, best friend. He wants to shout at her to get away, to move so Sam could take him down. Instead, he finds himself watching and waiting for what's going to happen next.

He looks at Bucky for the first time since Nat walked out, and he sees his face frowning, confusion flooded across his face.

"Наталья? Они сказали, что ты мертв? _Natalia? They said you were dead?_ " Steve doesn't think he's heard Bucky sound so utterly confused. Then again, he's never heard Bucky speak Russian. He watches in fascination as Nat comes to a stop a couple of meters away from Bucky.

"Они лгали. Это то, что они делают, Джеймс. _They lied. That's what they do, James._ " He doesn't understand what they're saying, but he sees Bucky's face relax slightly, losing the confusion for something Steve had never seen on his face before.

"Хорошо. Я не думаю, что буду жить слишком долго без тебя. _Good. I don't think I would survive too long without you._ " He can't see Nat's face, but she takes a couple of steps towards him, close enough that the two could reach out and touch each other.

"Тебя снова заморозили? _Did they freeze you again?_ " He sees Bucky's face fall, and he nods.

"Да. Я только что вышел. _Yes. I only just got out._ " Nat takes another step forward and Bucky drops the gun. She cups his face with one hand, the other resting on Bucky's arm. Steve has no idea what's happening, but now there's no threat, he stands up. Sam and Clint join him, standing behind his shoulders and watching the scene with him.

"Они снова их вытирали? _Did they wipe them again?_ " Nat's voice is low, but the three can still hear her.

"Did you know he could speak Russian?" He hears Sam asking him.

"No." It's short and to the point, but nobody notices because they're too busy watching the scene in front of them. Steve sees Bucky shake his head and smile softly. It was weird. The Bucky he knew never smiled at someone like that, like he loved them. They watch as Bucky brushes Nat's hair behind her ear. 

"Что за слово? _What's the word?"_ By now, Steve is pretty sure they're either in love with each other, or really close siblings.

"Did you know they knew each other?" It's Clint this time, and Steve was just about to ask him the same thing.

"No. I didn't even know Bucky was alive." They watch as Bucky says something else, one word.

"Начал. _Started_." They see Bucky's face light up with a smile as Nat nods, before, suddenly, the two are kissing. The other three stand there, shocked. They watch, frozen, until the two pull apart.

"Вы контролируете ситуацию? _Are you in control?_ " Nat's voice is just loud enough for Steve to pick it up with his super hearing.

"Да. _Yes._ " At Bucky's mutter, Nat takes his hand and leads Bucky over to the three, who are still frozen.

"Guys?" At Nat's voice, Steve breaks out of the shock.

"Yeah?" Nat smiles at him before answering.

"This is the Winter Soldier." She turns to Bucky. "Это Стив, Клинт и Сэм. _This is Steve, Clint and Sam._ " Bucky smiles at them, shyly and unlike any Bucky Steve used to know. Steve just nods, not trusting his voice at the moment. When the other two unfreeze, Clint jumps forward, shaking Bucky's hand before glaring at Nat. Sam just smiles warily.

"I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend." Clint's tone is accusatory, and a little hurt.

"Well, I didn't know you had a family until I followed you." They're about to get into an argument, and Steve really doesn't want to deal with that right now.

"Наталья, успокойся. Шепот, облако, музыка, шоколад, одеяло, звезды. _Natalia, calm down. Whisper, cloud, music, chocolate, blanket, stars._ " It almost sounds like Bucky's using trigger words, but Nat calms down, backing away from Clint and into Bucky.

"I'm sorry. Спасибо. _Thank you._ " At that, Steve, Clint and Sam freeze.

"I'm sorry, what?" Clint is staring at Nat, wide eyed and confused.

"I'm not repeating myself, Clint." She turns to face Bucky, kissing his cheek.

"You, Natasha Romanov, just apologised!" Natasha turns back to Clint.

"I'm aware of that." She begins to walk away, throwing Bucky's mask and gun towards him, which he catches, before putting the mask on. He nods at them before walking away, everyone staring at him. Just before he disappears, Natasha shouts one last thing.

"Я тебя люблю. _I love you_."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to finish this, so I'm sorry for the terrible ending.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
